


Reunited

by ClassyWillow



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 18:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13665072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyWillow/pseuds/ClassyWillow
Summary: Ginny sees those TMZ photos and she isn't impressed, so unimpressed she doesn't talk to Mike for seven days.





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MISSYriver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MISSYriver/gifts).



Ginny didn’t call him for a week, didn’t answer any of his text messages and she had a damn good reason for it. She needed space, distance, hell she needed to know they weren’t any more than they should be. And that became abundantly clear the minute she received those notifications from TMZ seven days ago clearly showing an intimate dinner between husband and wife. 

 

Whatever unspoken conversation she had months ago with him was definitely null and void and maybe she was being childish and a little immature but she was hurt, annoyed and frustrated as irrational as it was. And the worst part - she knew she had no good leg to stand on, so she ignored his calls and dealt with her shit. 

 

“Reunited” read the headline. Of course they were. It was a bitter pill to swallow and she hated it. If she had just kept a distance she wouldn’t be feeling this damn shitty. The worst part - she felt betrayed. The amount of hours they spent together training, together at her PT appointments, her doctors appointments, in the car, at dinner, running errands, shouldn’t his wife have came up? Somewhere between shooting the shit,  _ ‘Hey Rookie, thinking about reconciling with my ex wife’ _ \- some sort of heads up - Jesus anything but seeing it like that. Ginny was mad, still seven days later and it wasn’t letting up because after the anger hit her, the sucker punch of sadness washed over just as quick. 

 

It wasn’t enough her arm just wasn’t working with her. Hell she was on the DL another week. Another week of bullshit appointments with nothing to show for it. The worst part, she’d wanted to call Mike straight away when the doctor was dishing out the newest. She’d become accustomed to his pep talks, a show of complete devotion on her recovery even if she wasn’t half convinced, he never faulted. 

 

Fucking  _ feelings.  _

 

So that was what she was thinking about as she rode the elevator up to her room. She smiled absently at the security detail at her room door and then snapped her keycard in. Not paying attention, she walked into her apartment, door slamming behind her and noticed him straight away, all grunt and frustration sitting on her couch. He was angry, she could tell automatically. One look from him and she could read him like an old book. 

 

Jesus christ, “What’re you doing here?” she asked defensively. 

 

In this very moment she regretted it all, she regretted ever giving him a key, ever giving him a place in her life besides the teammate that he should have stayed. 

 

“You avoiding me?” he asked, getting up off the couch and moving into her space. 

 

She blinked in surprise, but then again Mike Lawson had always shot straight with her. 

 

“You had an appointment today?” he said harshly, the tone of his voice was pure annoyance and frustration as if he’d been stewing for too long. 

 

Ginny just stared, the audacity he had to let himself into her apartment. The audacity he had to just show up and question her. Didn’t he have somewhere better to be. Surely this was a sick joke, he couldn’t possibly be serious. 

 

“Are you serious right now?” she snapped, leaning back against the door. 

 

“Yeah, Baker. I am. Talk.” 

 

Her blood ran cold, “You need to go.” she snapped, tone as icy as she felt. 

 

He stood up, made his way across the room towards her, stopping a few feet away and stared. He stared for what felt like hours but was probably a good fifteen long seconds. She jutted her chin out stubbornly, she wouldn’t be backing down. She never backed down on the field and she sure as hell wasn’t backing down right now.

 

She should have known he’d not back down either and he sure as hell wouldn’t drop it. He stepped forward running his hands through his beard, frustrated lines appearing across his forehead, as if he was internalising his no-good-reason anger.

 

“You’re really doing this?” He barked into her face. 

 

And suddenly Ginny had to wonder if she’d ever had him chaistersise her like this. She did everything within her will power to ignore him. Ignore his immaculate body, the stretch of his button down over his biceps. The alpha angry male all thick and chiseled, jaw clenched with annoyance, the same annoyance she recognised from the field. 

 

“Doing what?” 

 

“Pushing me away?” he spat. 

 

Her jaw went slack, she blinked and went to say something defensive. But in truth, it was exactly what she was doing. “Yeah, I guess I am.” 

 

“Why?” he shot back. 

 

“I just am.” 

 

“You just are?” he repeated face twisting as if the words were poison on his tongue. 

 

“Yeah,” Ginny replied, straightening her shoulders, “So you need to go.” 

 

“I think you know I’m not going anywhere, see my inability to leave well enough alone wont allow me to walk out that door,” Mike informed her pointing to the door behind her back. 

 

“Jesus, Mike.” 

 

He scowled at her eyes roaming from her lips to her eyes, “Seriously, Ginny?” he muttered. “What the hell happened?” 

 

“Just go. I’ll see you when I see you,” she announced with enough mustered up authority. 

 

He didn’t move an inch, just stared at her. 

 

She wasn’t sure what it was, the fact that he was looking at her both with a dreadful mix of anger and affection or what happened at her appointment that morning, or the week away from him but something snapped. Something harsh and angry, something that’d been waiting to snap for seven damn days. 

 

“Lawson, can you just fucking go. I saw the damn photos, I can’t do this with you.” 

 

His brows shot together and his beard moved with his lips, “Is that what this is about?” 

 

She looked at him, eyes blazing but she kept quiet. 

 

 

He stepped forward straight into her space. He left a breath of air between their bodies but moved his hands to either side of her head pressing his palms into the timber of the door behind her. “Those photos were me signing over the dealerships,” he said, breath fanning across her face. He’s eyes moved up and down. "I told you about that."  

 

Her breath caught in her throat, and she felt him everywhere. She tipped her head to the side and her eyes focused on his ear as if she was trying to get her thoughts together. She closed her eyes, squishing them together and pulled her lip between her teeth. “I just need space,” she said so quietly Mike wasn’t sure he heard her correctly. 

 

“Space?” 

 

Her eyes shot open, impatient and annoyed, “Yeah, I need space. I need space from you,” her hand shot forward, pushing against his rib cage, “from this.” 

 

Mike stayed quiet for a moment, eyes assessing hers as if trying to work out the meaning behind her words.  

 

“So you’re going to go, give me space,” she snapped impatiently. 

 

Mike’s eyes warmed at her tone, as if catching her out and he sure as hell didn’t move. Mike grinned, a full on grin that lifted both sides of his mouth and tousled the hair on his cheeks and chin. “Space? You want space?” 

 

“Yes.” 

 

His eyes deadpanned turning serious again, an unspoken question lingering and Ginny’s breath caught and her heart accelerated topping 96 easily. He must have seen something in her eyes because he was suddenly leaning forward and brushed his lips against the soft skin on her neck catching against her earlobe.

 

“Space, huh?” he questioned. 

 

She couldn’t help the mewl, she tilted her head to the side as if giving him access but her hands still clenched his shirt unsure if she was trying to push him away or pull him closer. 

 

“Because, Rook. Tell me if I’m reading this wrong. You’re telling me to go but your body? It’s telling me there’s something more you need to say,” he murmured. 

 

Ginny took a deep breath in and zeroing in on his lips. 

 

Mike leaned forward, looking straight into her eyes, “This it?” he asked softly, moving his hand to caressing her cheek, “We can’t walk this back, Gin.” 

 

She stood still, pressing back against the look in her eyes saying a lot more than desire. 

 

And then she nodded, the kind of nod that’d be his undoing. 

 

His mouth came crashing to hers and his fingers moved through her unruly curls. Ginny clenched her fingers into his shirt harder, pulling him closer and Mike’s lips were hot and wet and demanding as if he’d been waiting for this moment for too damn long. Her entire body burnt, Mikes fingers laced into her hair, tugging lightly to angle her head as the other moved down the side of her ribs. 

 

The kiss turned filthy, demanding, wet and electric. Mike’s tongue worked hard against hers, hands moving lower and lower towards her hip, momentarily stopping there to squeeze and then he tugged her shirt over her head, before finding her lips again. 

 

His fingers moved to the front of her leggings, dragging his fingers deliberately slowly across the lower part of her abdomen. He kissed her hard, as her hands came up to his face, pulling him in closer and closer until every part of his body was kissing hers. 

 

He eased his fingers into the front of her tights, touching and spreading as he rubbed his finger against her clit. She was soaking. Breaking the kiss, he leaned his forehead against hers, shifting his head from left and right as if trying to gain control, “Jesus, Ginny.” 

 

She moaned in response as his finger played with her clit, rubbing leisurely backwards and forwards. Her head knocked back and Mike took the opportunity to lick from her collarbone to behind her ear, rubbing harder. 

 

She moaned louder this time, and Mike smirked into her neck. “That sound,” he murmured. 

 

She reached forward clasping his biceps as his finger dipped lower seeking her out. Before his fingers suddenly stopped and moved to the sides of her hips and began tugging her tights and panties down. He went in kissing her hard and deep before saying, “I need to taste all of you.” 

 

He kissed her again, toying with her clit and finger moving against her breast before dropping to his knees. Mike tugged her leggings the rest of the way down and then his fingers found her apex of her thighs again. He looked at her, her eyes were scorching with need and want. 

 

Desire poured out of him as he moved to kiss all over her, kissing everywhere but exactly where she wanted. She giggled breathlessly as he licked the juncture rubbing his beard all over her inner thighs and then he moved to between her slit, licking and lapping at her clit hard and furious and her fingers pulled at his hair pulling him as possible. 

 

She groaned, tugging harder on his hair and melting back into the door, “Oh my god,” she moaned as he lifted her thigh over his shoulder for better access, pushing her flat against the door changing the angle he slipped his fingers up the back of her thighs, towards her ass pulling her deeper against his mouth. She tightened and pulsed under his tongue, thighs quivering against the side of his head, he sucked hard on her clit and then moving his finger towards her entrance, toying with it as he licked and licked. 

 

“You gonna come for me Ginny?” he demanded against her. 

 

Her back arched, pressing herself straight into his face rubbing herself against him, hips bucking and thighs shaking, she moaned loud over and over, “Mike!” 

 

She gasped when it hit her, slamming through her tight body and her thighs clenched so hard together Mike was sure he’d pass out from the sheer strength of her orgasm. He lapped at her, letting her ride it out, plunging his finger in deep. 

 

Mike stood letting her thigh drop and holding her up against the wall, moving to undo his pants quickly. She stood there shaky, hands roaming all over his body, fingers moving quickly to undo his shirt and tugging it off as Mike lowered his pants completely while his teeth tugged at the foil wrapper of a condom sheathing his dick. He leaned down, grabbing her ass and thighs and tightening them around his midsection and sunk straight into her. 

 

Her back collided with the door, as he thrusted in and out and she moaned wrapping her arms around his shoulders and neck, toying with the hair at the back of his neck before moving forward and pulling his earlobe between her teeth, “Fuck I’ve wanted this for too long” 

 

He smirked, pulling back and plunging in deep again, fingers gripping her ass, “Gin, you have no idea.” 

 

She bucked her hips forward in time with his rhythm, clenching tighter around him and a full body quiver hit as he shifted the position hitting exactly where he was aiming, she moaned loud, eyes rolling back as he pounded harder and harder. 

 

“There we go,” he grunted, tightening his grip and leaning in to suck on her neck. 

 

“I’m going to come,” she chanted. 

 

Jesus, Mike had to hold onto everything within his control not to come right then. No woman had ever felt this good, it was like coming home, “Fuck. give it to me, show me how you come, Baker” He grunted against her neck. 

 

Her head slammed back into the wood of the door as Mike thrusted harder and harder, feeling the rhythmic clench. She was close, he could feel it right up his spine. He grinded forward rubbing against her clit and her fingernails scratched at the skin of his shoulders as she rolled her hips to get him deeper. 

 

And then she was coming and Mikes vision went haywire as he fucked her hard through her orgasm. It took them a good minute holding on to each other to get their heart rates down. She laughed against his shoulder finally getting hold of her breathing. 

 

“Holy shit,” she moaned. 

 

“Yeah,” he laughed, still buried deep in her.

 

He slowly allowed her legs to drop, steadying her and moved towards her bathroom. By the time he was finished, she was still standing there against the wall but now her tights were back up over her hips and she had a small smile on her lips and dazed eyes. 

 

“We should probably talk about that,” she finally said finally moving towards the couch. 

 

Mike laughed, walking to sit next next to her. “Yeah, we should probably do that.” 


End file.
